


Hap Birth

by tenseii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, No Angst, Poor Kags, This is all just fluff, he cant cook, okay well its implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenseii/pseuds/tenseii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its hinatas birthday and kageyama cant cook</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hap Birth

That didn’t look right, definitely not. The frosting was supposed to be more orange than … whatever sludgy colour that was. The cake was supposed to be cooled so it wouldn’t break, but as soon as the knife touches the spongy surface it near falls apart. ‘cooking is dumb’ Kageyama thinks to himself, ‘who the fuck actually enjoys this’.

Whatever, the fact that the cake is a mess doesn’t matter right now, at all, all he has to do is throw the two cakes together with a little,, orange? Butter cream in the middle and hide his various, horrifying, mistakes with marshmallow fondant. Crumbs are everywhere, alongside copious amounts of butter cream, which honestly doesn’t look that much like butter cream anymore. Kageyama frosts the bottom layer and pushes the top layer down onto it, which of course, breaks the layer in half. Perfect. Amazing. Exactly what he needed.

The cake itself is,, mediocre at best, which is better than what Kageyama was expecting. Whatever, how it looks doesn’t matter, it’s the taste. Which should be fine considering the cake is just a box-mix. Of course, this cake wouldn’t be being made unless it was a certain tiny decoy’s birthday, which it is. But honestly, Hinata wouldn’t give a fuck about how any type of food looks he’ll eat anything. This is fine.

As Kageyama picks up the fondant to hide his mess he realizes he didn’t add enough powdered sugar, this is Not Good, this is Very Bad. “shit wait no, no, get off, don’t you fucking stick to me you piece of shit I will stab you.” The marshmallow-y mess, despite the threats, continues to cling to kageyama’s hands, his attempts to pull it off are in vain, it has balled up around his hands, he is unable to grip onto anything. At this point, he believes the only way to get this marshmallowy bullshit off is to eat it, and he Will Not stomach that much sugar.

Whilst formulating his escape plan a knock on the door destroys his train of thought.  
“hello? anybody home?” fuck it’s Hinata. “oh its open,” The ginger walks in. “pardon the intrusion!” fuck. fuck. Hinata can’t see Kageyama in such an embarrassing situation. He opens the door to the kitchen, audible confusion can be heard.  
"Kageyama, what the heck?!"  
“Happy birthday, Hinata”


End file.
